


A Mountaintop View

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Romanian Life [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constellations, Dragon Reserve, F/M, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post Hogwarts AU, Stargazing, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d forgotten how breath-taking stargazing could be, until he opened her eyes.</p><p>Originally written for Tyche Song's Drabble Challenge, but pulled out to add to Romanian Life series.</p><p>Prompt: July 6, 2015 “Stars”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mountaintop View

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie again to the rescue for betaing this little gem.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nada of the HP world. *hangs head* Damn.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy my little jaunt into the HP world.

Hermione shivered, snuggling deeper underneath the blanket, thankful for the warmth in the chilly night air of mid-June Romania.

She took in the exquisite sight above her. Ursa Major and Ursa Minor with Draco’s tail between them, Camelopardalis to the trio’s upper right, with Lynx hiding to the right, just above the horizon.

The view was infinitely better than back in school. She smirked. It didn’t hurt that she had a much better teacher this time, too.

“I told you the view was worth the temperature and climb.”

Smiling, she leaned into Charlie’s arms. “And you didn’t disappoint, Charlie Weasley.”


End file.
